El mañana del ayer
by CallmeStana
Summary: No sé, supongo que me apetecía escribir de temática diferente a la que suelo hacer y sin ser tan "siniestro" desde el principio. En esta historia Kate tiene 16 para 17 y Richard 22 para 23. Ya que no quería una diferencia de edad mayor. Espero que la gente lo lea y me dé opiniones. Confio en poder seguirlo al menos semanalmente.
1. Chapter 1

Corría el verano de 1996, Johanna había decidido ceder ante las constantes insistencias de su hija y la había apuntado a ese campamento en la costa de Marseille.

Al fin y al cabo el expediente académico no podía ser mejor y aun a pesar de la edad Kate era responsable e independiente, no era la típica niña consentida que se pegaba a sus faldas cuando tenía un problema o se le habría nuevas puertas.

Que Nicole también se hubiese apuntado al campamento la tranquilizaba y fue en parte lo que la animó a decidirse a Johanna.

Nicole había sido la compañera de juegos de su hija desde que Kate empezó a dar sus primeros pasos y las familias tenían muy buena relación entre ellas.

Llamó a Elisabeth que le enumeró el listado de ventajas que ese viaje tendría en las niñas y así decidió prepararle la sorpresa a Kate para cuando volviese del instituto ese día.

La niña llegó sonriendo y saludando pletórica al entrar en el apartamento dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de cristal del recibidor.

-Mama, ven. Hay una cosa que debes saber –escuchó Johanna desde el piso de arriba.

-Ahora bajo –respondió a los pocos segundos.

Conforme iba descendiendo los escalones, pudo ver la cara de felicidad de su hija y a esta esperándola con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre hija?-dijo con el cesto de la ropa sucia en uno de los brazos.

-Mamá... la beca para irse a Ámsterdam… al final son dos becas y una de ellas me la han dado a mi –la niña se acercó a su madre para darle un abrazo emocionada perdida, mientras le enseñaba el certificado que corroboraba sus palabras.

-Eso es fantástico. Te lo dije. Me alegro un montón campeona –un beso en la mejilla acompaño a estas palabras y Kate volvió a esbozar una radiante sonrisa

-Ven ayúdame con esto –continuo Johanna mientras le pasaba el cubo de la ropa sucia- ¿Puedes ir metiendo a la lavadora mientras hago un par de llamadas?

Un asentimiento por parte de su hija siguió a esta pregunta y le dio un beso en el pelo aún a sabiendas de que Kate ya detestaba ese gesto.

-mamá… que luego lo haces delante de mis amigas y no sabes la vergüenza que me haces pasar –la oyó decir mientras se zafaba de ella.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se quedaba observando el camino que había seguido Kate y que conducía a la cocina, pensando en lo rápido que había pasado los años. La que ayer era su pequeña, ya pronto se graduaría en la universidad y en unos años se iría de casa.

Cuando volvió de su ensimismamiento marcó el número y espero la respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al ver que su madre no aparecía por la cocina, se incorporó del taburete y cogiendo un plato colocó las dos tortas con queso y jamón que había preparado para esa merienda de chicas.

Se encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá con la mano derecha cerrada en un puño y la barbilla apoyada sobre los dedos de esta. El semblante era serio y Kate dejando el plato sobre la mesa llena de papeles, se sentó junto a su madre mientras le pasaba el brazo izquierdo por los hombros.

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No sé… pareciese que esa llamada te hubiese tocado..

-Hija que cosas tienes –le pasó el pulgar y el índice por la barbilla a su hija antes de coger una de las tortas que esperaban sobre la mesa. – Te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Kate dejando de lado el tema se concentró en las nuevas palabras que acababa de escuchar de boca de su madre.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Ni sueñes en enterarte de ella hasta que no llegue tu padre.

-¿Pero es para mí?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Ah no, entonces tienes que contármela. No puedes dejarme así –dijo cruzándose de hombros.

-Vamos, cuando llegue tu padre te la daremos.

Kate miró a su madre entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

-Eres cruel.

Las risas de Johanna se sucedieron durante unos cuantos minutos

Al final desistió, con su madre no era posible razonar. Encendió la tele y buscaron hasta dar con una película que les gustó a ambas.

Y así con cojines y apoyadas una sobre la otra, pasaron la tarde.

Eran las 9.00 pm cuando la cerradura de la puerta volvió a escucharse y Jim entró cargado con una bolsa en cada mano.

Kate se levantó rauda a recibirlo.

Jim dejando las bolsas a un lado le paso un brazo por los hombros a su hija y le abrazo contra su pecho.

-Tengo una buena noticia –empezó entonces Kate.

Los ojos de Jim miraron entonces hacia los de Johanna que estaba tan solo a un par de pasos de su hija y pudo leer el orgullo y la satisfacción que estos mostraban.

-Dime colega –dijo entonces volviendo a su hija mientras fruncía la nariz y torcía los labios.

-La beca a Ámsterdam… al final son dos becas y me han concedido una a mí.

-Mi pepito grillo… –continuo mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hija, sin poder ocultar el orgullo que sentía – no tenía duda de que me tocaría perderte de vista antes de lo pensado. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado John? –le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y ahora ambos se dirigían hacia la cocina seguidos de Johanna.

-La verdad es que no lo sé… -Kate bajo la mirada.

-¿Habéis discutido? –preguntó entonces Jim.

-Anda que eres tu delicado para estas cosas chico-lo reprendió Johanna.

Kate se mordió el labio y se acercó a su madre, pidiendo un abrazo sin palabras explicitas. Ésta la abrazo arrimándosela al pecho cómo cuando todavía era pequeña y una pesadilla la levantaba a las 3.00 de la mañana.

-Hija, no hace falta que lo cuentes, pero sea lo que sea, sabes que si necesitas desahogarte nos tienes a nosotros.

Kate que ya se había recompuesto de ese pequeño momento de debilidad sonrió a sus padres y les obligó a sentarse mientras ponía el aceite en una de las sartenes.

-Deja que te ayude –Jim fue a hacer un amago de levantarse, pero entonces su hija se volvió con el cazo en la mano y lo taladró con la mirada –de acuerdo, me siento me siento. ¿Estas segura de que quieres estudiar derecho?, Bueno como juez vas bien preparada, pero yo te veo como sargento o capitán de la guardia civil. Señor, si señor.

Kate de espaldas a sus padres, acabó por reírse a la par de ellos.

Cuando los huevos revueltos y el bacon estuvieron listos, sacó las salchichas de la nevera y un par de latas de cerveza acompañada de una de Pepsi.

Con las manos llenas, se coordino para abrir el armario situado encima de la nevera y sacar un par de vasos.

Dejando todo sobre la mesa, volvió a girarse, para dirigirse al otro extremo de la cocina mientras sacaba de un armario colocado encima del lavavajillas tres platos y los utensilios.

Cuando ya estuvieron los tres sentados sobre los taburetes en fila, Johanna propuso cenar en el comedor que es donde tenían la mesa para las comidas, ya que en la cocina solo se hacía las meriendas o los almuerzos.

-No mamá, hoy cenamos aquí. Quiero decir… ¿no importa, no?

-Claro que no –respondió esta mojando un trozo de pan sobre la yema de uno de sus huevos.

Antes de poder preguntarle nada, Kate empezó la conversación y les contó a grandes rasgos como había comenzado la semana.

Había descubierto a John a la entrada del instituto con una chica y había sido ella la que lo había dejado cuando se habían cruzado en clase.

Erika había suspendido el examen de Literatura Contemporánea que ella le había ayudado a estudiar. Además Rose, la profesora de arte y una con la que mejor se entendía Kate, acababa de perder a su padre la noche del domingo al lunes y verla aparecer por clase había dejado tocada a Kate, que sentía un vínculo importante con la profesora.

-Guau, lo siento hija –fue todo lo que consiguieron decir Jim y Johanna al unísono.

-Pero no te responsabilices de ello, nada de lo que nos cuentas es responsabilidad tuya –Johanna apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de su hija y esto hizo que Kate levantase la vista y la enfocase en la de su madre.

-Ya… supongo que es inevitable que de cualquier manera hoy no tenga muchas ganas de sonreír. De hecho me cuesta hacerlo sin sentirme culpable… pero es que la beca a Ámsterdam… no me la esperaba. Lo siento.

-Tú –Jim la señalaba con el tenedor – no se te ocurra decir eso. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de festejar tu triunfo, has trabajado desde pequeña duro por conseguir esta beca, así que no te sientas mal por sentirte satisfecha.

Kate le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, asintiendo con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Escucha-continuo éste- me siento orgulloso de ti. Sabes que no soy de estos padres que te felicitan y te llenan de regalos, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no lo he hecho y ni sueñes que he de hacerlo de ahora en adelante, pero quiero darte un consejo hija: la vida es disfrutar victorias, aceptando derrotas sin responsabilizarse de ellas. Nunca has de ganar una batalla sin sufrir pérdidas, créeme.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Johanna decidió cambiar de tema y acabar la cena de manera más animada.

-Tu padre y yo, a pesar de todo, te tenemos preparada una sorpresa.

Su hija la miraba intentando esconder su expectación por conocer de qué se trataba el asunto.

-Vamos, ¿no ves que la estas matando de intriga? –dijo Jim mientras se levantaba de su taburete y abrazaba por la cintura a su mujer.

Se miraron y entonces dijeron como si estuviesen sincronizados:

-te vas a Marseille.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?... ¿E-en serio?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿En serio?, ¿No puedo quedarme en casa mientras tu estas de gira esas semanas?

-No

-¿Y si llamas a tu hermano?, Prometo ser responsable.

-Si serías responsable ya tendrías tu propia casa y no vivirías con esos mamarrachos que tienes por amigos. ¿A ti te parece normal la vida que tienes con casi 23 años?

-mmmm… oh sí –dijo recordando la juerga que se había pegado con Tom el sábado pasado, ¿había sido en esa donde había conocido a Helena? ¿O se llamaba Selena?.

-¡Richard Castle! No me saques de quicio te he dicho que te vas a ayudar a Marseille y no se hable más.

Como no, la voz de su madre volvió a sacarle de esos gratificantes pensamientos.

-¿Pero sé razonable? ¿Qué pinto yo en un campamento para gente pre-universitaria?

Si aunque sea tuviese cerca a gente de mi edad…

Oye puedo llamar a Gina. ¿La puedo llevar?

-¿Pero de que me hablas?, ¿Quién es Gina? –ya había terminado casi el equipaje y miraba a su hijo con esa mirada de: _oh, dios mio por qué ha tenido que tocarme_ _a mi._

-No me escuchas, es que no me escuchas. Es la chica que conocí en la facultad.

Martha alzó una ceja mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

-En serio, yo voy a mis clases –replico entonces entendiendo el gesto de su madre.

-claro y yo al convento. Los lunes y viernes de 8.00 am a 20.00 pm. –dijo volviendo a moverse por la habitación para comprobar que había guardado todo.

Inútil, esa era la palabra para calificar el intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a Martha Rodgers.

-Oye, dime al menos que será solo una semana…

-…

-¿10 días?

-4 semanas y ahora ayúdame a bajar esta maleta a la puerta del hotel anda.

Richard se había llevado una mano a la frente fingiendo un desmayo.

-¿Ves? Miedo me da… Hubieses encajado mejor en un campamento para gente de 10 años, pero no encontré ninguno en ese sitio. La suerte te ha acompañado.

-¡Mamá!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Los días se sucedieron rápidos y la mañana de la despedida un calor asfixiante levantó a Kate.

Tenía la maleta preparada y Nicole pasaría a recogerla dentro de 1 hora, se levantó y se hizo la cama antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez duchada y vestida, consultó el reloj, todavía tenía 35 largos minutos.

Escucho pasos, así que bajo a la planta baja y se encontró a su padre preparando el desayuno.

-Vaya, no se te han pegado las sabanas.

Esbozando una sonrisa se acercó hasta él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla frotándose los ojos.

-¿tú crees que me gustará?

-¿El qué?

-Oh, vamos papá, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-No!

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-Mentirosa –le contestó mientras con el dedo índice lleno de mermelada de fresa le tocaba la nariz a su hija.

-Te odio –dijo mientras subía de nuevo corriendo por las escaleras para volver a lavarse la cara, antes de que llegase Nicole.

Y así entre risas acabo de preparar el desayuno antes de ir a levantar a su mujer.

Pero Johanna no estaba en el dormitorio.

Kate salía del baño en ese momento.

-Hija, ¿has visto a tu madre?

-Supongo que estará durmiendo papa. ¿Por qué? –consiguió terminar de hacerse la coleta y con las manos liberadas se acercó hacía Jim dispuesta a "machacarlo" por haberle embadurnado de mermelada.

Sin embargo el rostro de su padre reflejaba preocupación.

-Papá, ¿va todo bien?

-Claro hija, baja a desayunar, yo te alcanzo ahora.

-Pero papá…

-Kate no me repliques y haz lo que se te ha dicho.

-Está bien.

Conforme vio desaparecer por las escaleras a Kate, empezó a buscar a Johanna por las habitaciones. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Kate desde el hall sacó el teléfono y miró si Nicole la había llamado. Negativo.

Sin embargo al ir camino a la cocina, vio que la luz de uno de los inalámbricos parpadeaba, reflejando una llamada que seguramente no hubiese sido consultada.

Se dio la vuelta, acercándose y cogió el teléfono para comprobar de quién se trataba.

El número era desconocido, pero habían dejado un mensaje de voz, decidió pulsar a la tecla para escucharlo.

_-Ven a las 8.00 am al sitio acordado. Para las 8.20 am estarás de vuelta para poder despedirte de tu hija. _

Borró el mensaje y apenas había colocado el inalámbrico, cuando vio a su padre descender las escaleras. Giro la muñeca derecha mirando el reloj, las 8.05 am.

-Ven papa, mamá me ha mandado un mensaje que tenía cita con la peluquera. Volverá en breves.

Se sentía mal por verse obligada a mentirle, pero ese mensaje no le resolvía las dudas que se agolpaban en su mente y no quería inquietar a su padre.

No era tonta, sabía que sus padres habían atravesado hace unas pocas semanas, una discusión bastante considerable y no quería que la situación se complicase, quizás por una nimiedad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por el recibimiento del comienzo de este fic. Sinceramente no pensé que fuese a gustar tanto como para que se me pidiese que lo continuase. Gracias por los reviews, jajaja, me encanta leeros y que me deis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, ¿eh?**

**Este capítulo no lo hubiese conseguido escribir sin la ayuda de mis ángeles de Charlie particulares: Soeurrickate y Sistwif este capítulo va por vosotras y para vosotras.**

Tras haber acompañado a papá en la mesa mientras desayunaban y dejaban apartadas en un plato el par de tostadas de mamá, se ofreció a lavar el par de tazas que habían usado pese a la insistencia de Jim en que lo hacía él.

Estaba terminando de secar las tazas antes de meterlas en el armario, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, por la hora dedujo que sería Nicole.

Jim se levantó del taburete y abrió la puerta a una sonriente Nicole acompañada por Thomas.

Thomas y Jim se dieron una palmada en la espalda respectivamente a modo de saludo, mientras Nicole y Kate se coordinaban para sacar la maleta de Kate al pasillo.

-Había pensado en acercar a las chicas al aeropuerto donde han quedado con el resto del grupo ya que me pilla de paso al ir a la oficina, así no hace falta que nos movilicemos los dos –se ofreció Thomas.

-¿Seguro que te viene bien?, ¿Yo también puedo acercarlas, eh?

-No te preocupes, ya tenemos la maleta y el equipaje de ésta en el maletero –continuo Thomas mirando a su hija- con que me ayudéis a meter el de esta señorita será suficiente.

Kate le sonrió y terminó de sacar su maleta al recibidor, donde Thomas pasó a hacerse cargo de ella.

Un fogonazo en forma de imagen, con la cara de esa persona a la que tanto quería, se le pasó por la mente a Kate en ese momento. No iba a llegar a tiempo… Se iba un mes fuera y había vuelto a elegir lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, antes que quedarse a despedirse de ella..

-Bueno campeona, creo que te toca irte –escuchó decir a Jim que le miraba frunciendo los labios de lado.

Y en ese momento dejando la madurez de lado, se acercó hasta él echándole los brazos al cuello mientras para sorpresa de su padre, le daba un beso en la mejilla; gesto de cariño que ya sólo hacía cuando se encontraban solos en casa.

-Te quiero –dijo acompañando al gesto

-Y yo a ti granuja –le respondió mientras hacía amago de ir a tocarle el pelo.

Kate fue rápida y se apartó guiñándole un ojo:

-Te conozco –dijo alzando una ceja

-Serás…

Iban a salir por la puerta cuando vieron salir apurada del ascensor a Johanna.

-Justo a tiempo – Jim se acercó a cogerle una bolsa que traía y le dio un beso en los labios.

Kate sin embargo no se movió de su sitio y de hecho empezó a hablar con Nicole en susurros.

Johanna se acercó hasta ella y Nicole se apartó unos pasos para dejarles un poco de intimidad, en un espacio tan reducido.

-¿no me dices nada? –le preguntó Johanna mientras estiraba la mano para ir a retirar un par de mechones que se le habían escapado a su hija de la coleta que llevaba hecha.

Instintivamente Kate se retiró tan solo unos milímetros a su derecha. Lo hizo de manera tan sutil que nadie lo notó, salvo Johanna.

No dijo nada.

_Mejor._ Pensó Kate. _No tiene derecho a hacerlo._

-Pásatelo bien, ¿vale? Y llámanos si necesitas algo.

Sonrió y asintió, para no levantar sospechas de que algo iba mal con su madre, pues por muy enfadada que estuviese en el fondo era la persona a la que más quería y eso era innegable.

Se apartó y volvió al lado de Nicole.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntó Thomas sonriendo y saludando un momento a Johanna antes de ir camino al ascensor, donde ya se encontraban las niñas.

-Una última cosa –se escuchó decir a Johanna cuando el ascensor iba a cerrarse del todo.

Consiguiendo pararlo, el ascensor volvió a abrirse.

-Te quiero hija.

Kate que estaba distraída con unas fotos que se estaba pasando con Nicole al escuchar estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y tras mirar un instante en los ojos de su madre, salió del ascensor y se acercó a despedirse de ella antes de irse.

Pasaba de volver al momento que había protagonizado con su padre en el apartamento minutos atrás. Además mamá era como ella, así que puso su mano derecha, sobre la izquierda de ella y le miró a los ojos, con esa mirada que dejaba ver todo lo que su madre significaba en ella, pero que dejaba ver del mismo modo que por eso, no estaba contenta con ella.

Todo esto fue rápido y en menos de 1 minuto, Kate estaba de nuevo con Nicole y el padre de ésta montándose en el coche de su amiga.

Había llevado las manos apretadas en forma de puño todo el recorrido, así que no fue hasta ese momento cuando descubrió que algo se le estaba hincando en la palma de la mano derecha.

Abriendo la mano se encontró con el causante de ese malestar. Una cadena con la alianza de su madre.

Pero… ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?. Sólo había sido un momento, ella se hubiese dado cuenta...

Alzo la mirada al cielo y se mordió la lengua aguantando el no dejar sacar a relucir las emociones.

Ella siendo tan dura con ella y su madre le había hecho el regalo más grande que una madre puede hacerte.

Lógicamente ella no estaba presente, pero le habían contado la historia. Esa era la alianza de su madre el día de la boda de sus padres, pero esa alianza había pertenecido anteriormente a su abuela. Su abuela había muerto años atrás en uno de sus viajes de trabajo a manos de un par de desalmados a los que nunca se les dio caza, cuando Johanna apenas era un bebé. Joseph se había hecho cargó de Matthew y Johanna desde entonces, pero la pérdida de su mujer fue un duro revés que nunca superó y una vez que hubo criado a su hijos y estos se independizaron, empezó a dejar de comer, de cuidarse… terminando al cuidado alternativo entre Johanna y Matthew hasta que falleció unos meses antes del nacimiento de la primera y única de sus nietas.

-Kate estas muy callada, ¿va todo bien? –le preguntó Nicole tocándole el hombro mientras se quedaba observando como su amiga miraba por la ventanilla, sin saber que realmente sus pensamientos estaban más allá que la imagen que ofrecía ese cristal.

-Sí, sí, lo siento –respondió Kate metiéndose el colgante con la alianza al bolsillo del pantalón.

Sin embargo Nicole pudó ver que no estaba muy charlatana y le dejó su tiempo, sin agobiarla a preguntas. La conocía y sabía que algo le rondaba en la mente a su amiga, pero con Kate era así. No había que atosigarla, si ella quería, acababa contándotelo y si no se lo guardaba para ella.

Lo cierto es que el recorrido se hizo corto y una vez en el aeropuerto, se despidieron de Thomas al visualizar al grupo de chicos que partían al campamento.

Nicole conocía a dos amigas, una de las cuales era amiga también de Kate.

Kate por su parte conocía a dos chicos más, con uno de ellos había estado saliendo el verano pasado, así pues se separaron y cada una se puso a hablar con personas distintas, saludando a la gente.

-Oye, ¿sabes cuando sale el avión?

-Quedan 15 minutos.

-Gracias Adam –una sonrisa acompaño a su agradecimiento.

Adam le devolvió otra en compensación.

-Necesito hacer una llamada, ¿te encargas de avisar de que vuelvo ahora?

-De acuerdo –le respondió todavía sonriéndole.

Sabía que le estaba mirando cuando se dio la vuelta y salió al aparcamiento del aeropuerto mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada tras marcar el número.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando le escuchó:

-¿Sí? – se la notaba con voz pastosa y adormilada.

Ahora le costaba pronunciar esas palabras que había estado meditando de camino al aeropuerto.

-Nada, si te pillo en mal momento, te llamo cuando llegue a Marseille –dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Oh, no te preocupes cariño. Dime –la animó de su madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

Kate volvió a tragar saliva.

-No es nada… solamente quería darte las gracias por la alianza – contestó echando por tierra todo el discurso que había pensado decirle intentando no emocionarse.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Sabes que un día será tuya y quería que la tuvieses cerca en este viaje, es la primera vez que te tengo tan lejos ya sabes.

Definitivamente su madre no se lo ponía fácil, pero siguió guardando la compostura.

-Mama… Gracias

-Siempre

Todavía permaneció un par de minutos ahí, antes de volver a entrar dentro y encontrarse a sus compañeros de camino a la puerta de embarque, corrió hasta llegar a la altura de Adam, agradeciéndole el haberse quedado cuidando su equipaje y tras esto se acercó a Nicole, obviamente era su compañera en el asiento de vuelo.

-¿Hemos arreglado las cosas? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa radiante que le devolvió su amiga, hizo ver a Nicole que así era.

-Me alegro, de verdad… te lo digo siempre, pero sabes por experiencia que funcionamos así, cuando una de las dos está mal el día acaba torciéndose para ambas. Y si no párate a pensar en ese día en el que Rose tuvo que cubrirnos cuando,…

Y así entre risas y sonrisas, acabaron subiéndose al avión.

Tras más de 15 minutos paseándose por el pasillo del avión localizaron sus asientos.

Como era de esperar la salida se retrasó, lo que produjo que el resto de los pasajeros ya no les mirase con buenos ojos a esa marea de adolescentes que seguramente les haría el viaje más que movido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una joven se encontraba a unos metros retocándose las uñas cuando Martha y Richard llegaron en taxi al comienzo del camino que conducía a la entrada del campamento.

-Richard, ¿qué has hecho?

-¿yo? –Se quitó las gafas de sol mirando a su madre con cara inocente – Me dijiste que no llamase a Gina, pero no mencionaste nada de Ashlyn

Martha lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh vamos, ¿dónde te crees que estamos? Estoy seguro de que saben más que tú y yo juntos, dijo refiriéndose a los chicos que llegarían a pasar el verano allí en unas horas.

-Que tú seas un caso perdido, no te lleve a pensar que todos son como tú

-Bah! –se colocó las gafas de sol mirando a Ashlyn mientras pensaba en todo lo que les quedaba por delante durante esas semanas.

Una vez al final de ese camino, el taxi paró y Martha pagando el importe bajo del mismo, seguida de Richard, que tenía intención de darse brío en ir a recibir a la que parecía ir a ser su acompañanante estos días. Pero la mirada de Martha lo frenó y decidió hacer las cosas bien.

-Martha, está es Ashlyn. Ashlyn está es mi madre

-Oh vaya es usted realmente fantástica –Martha ya estaba estrechándole la mano a la joven – lástima que no vaya a ser más que una más de la lista…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la joven sin entenderla.

-Claro, ya conoce a los jóvenes de hoy en día. No se toman nada en serio

Ashlyn alzó una ceja incrédula mirando hacia Richard, pero Martha se volvió a adelantar impidiéndole el poder abrir la boca.

-La semana pasada era Helena, luego esta Gina y supongo que ahora es tu turno. Eso sí, tengo que decirte que a ti no me importaría tenerte como nuera.

Ashlyn que no había escuchado más que la primera parte de esta última frase, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y reclamando explicaciones a Castle con la mirada.

-Jaja, que bromista es mi madre –comenzó entonces, intentando destensar ese momento.

Martha no había perdido el tiempo.

-Tengo el número de las chicas, puede llamarlas si no me cree.

Richard fue a abrazar a Ashlyn pero recibió un bofetón por toda respuesta y en el mismo taxi que los había llevado hasta allí, vio marcharse a Ashlyn.

-Estupendo… muchas gracias –dijo mirando enfadado a su madre

-Suerte que me tienes a mí. Ya te vale cualquiera… que triste.

-¿tú me odias? –pregunto mirándola enfadado como estaba

Martha meneo la cabeza sin decir nada y Clementine salió a recibirlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena estaba preparada y los chicos iban llegando inspeccionando ese comedor que iba a ser durante un mes el sitio en el que realizarían todas las comidas.

Les habían contado que por el número de gente, se harían 5 grupos, con un monitor para coordinar cada uno. Pero eso ocurriría tras la cena, ahora todo era un bullicio de gente de diferentes ciudades y países agolpándose a la altura donde estaban colocados los platos.

Kate esperó a que la marea de gente hubiese cogido su plato, para luego cogerlo ella. Pero cuando le llegó su turno pudó ver que habían desaparecido todos ellos, un chico también había estado esperando detrás de ella y ahora ahí se encontraban, esperando que volviesen a sacar otra tanda.

Se giró haciendo ver que intentaba localizar la mesa de sus amigos y le echó un vistazo de perfil. Desde luego era más mayor que ellos, moreno, ojos azules y musculoso. No estaba mal.

-Vaya, parece que nos ha de tocar esperar –dijo rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

_Y además tenía ese tono de voz que le gustaba encontrar en los hombres con los que se relacionaba. Lástima que sea un payaso _pensó.

-Te lo deletreo –respondió amoldando su mente a la persona con la que estaba.

Esto hizo que Richard la mirase por primera vez.

Un palmo más baja que él, morena, delgada pero no débil. Estaba claro que no era fácil de achantar.

Quería saber más y poder verla mejor, así que se arrimó quedándose a la misma altura, la miro y ella le miró a él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te crees que eres el único que puede ir de payaso y al que hay que reírle las gracias?

_Dios mío, era una cría pero esa pose de dura y esa gélida mirada que le había dirigido lo había… ¿excitado?. Es decir estaba claro que no excitado en el sentido de tener ganas de acostarse con ella, pero… ¿cómo una cría podía ser tan madura?_

-Perdona, no me gusta este sitio –comenzó intentado que volviesen a comenzar la conversación de 0

-¿Y eso? –preguntó ella sin darle todavía mucha tregua

-Lo cierto es que como puedes ver, no encajo mucho…

-Bueno, eso depende de muchas cosas. Uno encaja donde quiere encajar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kate, ¿tú?

-Richard, aunque puedes llamarme Rick.

Kate le miró alzando una ceja.

-Deja… yo te llamaré Richard. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entenderla

-Me acabas de decir que no te gusta este sitio, entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Una larga historia…

-No, no sigas. Sé lo que viene después: no la entenderías, ¿no es eso lo que ibas a decirme? –le miró dando a entender que estaba claro que sí.

Los platos llegaban en ese momento, lo que daba pie a poder hacer cada uno el camino por su lado, además esa pequeña petarda empezaba a caerle mal.

-¿cómo presupones lo que iba a decir? En fin supongo que de una cría como tú no puedo esperar nada más... me voy –y cogiendo un plato se alejó de ella.

_Pues adiós idiota_ pensó para sí misma.

Cuando volvió a la mesa Nicole, Jenny y Louise la miraban esperando novedades.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó no obstante fingiendo no entenderles.

-Oh, vamos Kate, ¿te crees que somos ciegos? – Nicole la miraba expectante

-Ah, ¿lo dices porque me toco esperar para coger el plato? Ah, no te preocupes

-¡KATE BECKETT, CUENTANOS AHORA MISMO QUIEN ERA ESE CHICO, COMO SE LLAMA Y DE QUE HABEÍS HABLADO! –continuo su amiga apuntándole con el tenedor.

-Calla, baja la voz anda, no hace falta que se entere todo el comedor, ¿sabes?

Una vez que todos acabaron de cenar, salieron al césped y agrupados en corro, los fueron numerando y separando por grupos, a Kate le tocó el numer Nicole el 4, así que no estarían juntas más que para las actividades grupales.

Formados los grupos, fueron presentando a los monitores y las monitoras.

Cuando lo vio entre ellos, a Kate se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

_¿Cómo el de monitor_? –pensó –_ Un perro sería mejor compañía. _

_Bueno por suerte no ha de tocarme…_

Empezaron de atrás hacia delante en el reparto y a su amiga le tocó con la única monitora, Mariah.

-Lisa, Melody, Mia, Helen, Gabriel, Irene, Irina, Isaac, Isabella, Jack, Jefferson, Jonas, Jackie, Kelly, Nathan, Kevin, Madeline, Adam y Kate, los suyos Richard –dijo la mujer que seguramente organizaría ese campamento de verano.

_Dios mío, ¿puedo tener peor suerte?_

Ya en ese momento se evadió del resto del reparto y de lo que se habló después. Reaccionando únicamente cuando Adam le zarandeo del hombro.

-Se ha organizado un juego, parece que aquí nos deben de considerar crio de guardería. El escondite, la para uno de nuestro grupo y en tres minutos dan la señal de aviso, el último que lleguemos al muelle empieza a contar.

Conforme le estaba contando, dieron la señal de alarma y salió corriendo, dejando confundida a Kate.

Para cuando reacciono sus compañeros ya llegaban medio camino hecho y por más brío que intento darse, llegó la última.

_Mierda-_pensó para si misma.

Explicaron el juego y empezó a contar hasta 50 tranquilamente, en el fondo el juego le parecía una estupidez y el tener que estar buscando a sus compañeros más.

Cuando hubieron pasado diez minutos escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Muy gallina para algunas cosas y tan lenta para otras… ¿te traigo el colchón y te echas una siesta mientras cuentas?

Se dio la vuelta y sé le quedo mirando a los ojos, enarcando una ceja.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar escondido con el resto?

-Tú lo has dicho, debería pero… soy un chico malo.

Kate se mordió el labio dejando entrever el esbozo de una sonrisa

-Bueno tan malo no debo de ser, cuando he conseguido hacerte sonreír. Que susto, creía que eras un bloque de hielo.

-No puede decirse que dieses pie a que fuese amable contigo…

-Te explique que no estaba agusto aquí.

-¿Tengo yo la culpa?

_Más bien tienes la culpa de lo contrario-_ pensó él.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Satisfecha?

Kate le miró escrutando cada gesto que pudiese hacer…

-Me vale. Ahora vayamos a buscarles –echó a caminar alejándose del muelle.

Richard se quedó mirándola un minuto y con un par de pasos llegó a su altura.

-Está bien repartámonos el trabajo. Tú el comedor y las habitaciones, yo el bosque y la zona de la playa.

-De acuerdo.

Se separaron y Richard volvió un momento la cabeza para volver a mirarla.

Seguramente acabaría cogiéndole aprecio, parecía una chica segura de si misma, independiente y valiente y ahora que había podido mirarla de cerca sin discutir se había fijado en sus rasgos, la verdad es que era guapa, eso era algo que nadie podía negar.


End file.
